


waves that rolled you under

by hanbeone



Category: f(x)
Genre: F/F, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbeone/pseuds/hanbeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The frustrating thing is that she always ends up falling in love with the wrong people. Girls. She has a habit of falling for the wrong girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waves that rolled you under

 

 Luna yawns while stretching out her legs, wishing sleep would just take over her exhausted body already. But the smack-dead-in-the-middle-of-summer-heat seems to have other plans. There’s sweat soaking the back of her pyjama shirt, which is particularly irritating, and her hair is stuck to her face and neck. The prickly sensations from the heat is what’s keeping her awake. Stupid, broken A/C.

She fitfully rolls onto her side, but instantly regrets it when her eyes land upon the woman next to her. Victoria is fast asleep on her tummy with her arms curled under the pillow, long hair pulled to the side in a loose ponytail. Luna curses Victoria for being able to sleep so soundly while she is left to suffer in the heat. And also for the fact that Luna can’t even breathe with Victoria so close.

She soon finds herself in a position that is eerily similar to all the other times that Victoria had slept beside her in the past few months. Sitting criss-cross with her thumb between her teeth. A niggling feeling grows in Luna’s abdomen the longer she stares at the woman. It’s a feeling of impending heartache. Just her forte.

Her eyes follow the contours of Victoria’s lean body, taking striking notice of the shirt stuck half way up Victoria’s back and the delicate underwear covering her ass. The desire to _touch_ suddenly becomes way too real. It’s too much. Too much and Luna is suffocating in that bed.

The singer hightails it out of there before she ends up doing something stupid. Like touching her sleeping leader in less than appropriate ways. Because that just might ruin their friendship- if Victoria finds out that she is, secretly, a bit of a creep. They definitely wouldn’t share a bed any longer.

Luna shuts herself in the bathroom, crumpling down to the cool tile behind the door. she thumps her head on the door with a frustrated growl. At least the floor feels nice underneath her thighs.

The frustrating thing is that she always ends up falling in love with the wrong people. Girls. She has a habit of falling for the wrong girls.

It’s not that there is anything bad about them per se. Actually Luna thinks of them to be quite perfect, why else would she develop feelings in the first place? It’s just that usually-okay, most of the time- the women who steal her heart are out of her reach. Unattainable. Doomed to fail or never start at all.

(Like Victoria)

She’s a total masochist. That much had been clear since high school when she developed a crush on a young, attractive teacher. That woman had been the sole cause of why she did so well in English class whilst the rest of the students goofed around. Luna was out to impress. And also gain praise from her school-girl crush. But obviously nothing ever came of it. Luna wouldn’t wish prison upon her.

 ****  


Then there were the real girlfriends (courtesy of her twin) that she had dated after debuting in f(x). But jealousy becomes an issue when you're separated from your lover by chaotic schedules and surrounded by female band mates who have a habit of getting especially close. So yeah, the girlfriends didn’t last long.

And Luna is no stranger to the lesbian curse of falling for the straight best friend. It happened once in her trainee days, and then again more recently. Although, technically, Victoria isn’t straight. One time she had admitted to feeling sexual attraction towards some females, but she had never done anything more than just entertain the _idea_ of something happening.

Besides, if Victoria is interested in Luna, well...Luna wouldn’t be having this problem, would she? She wouldn’t have to pretend to like the guys that Victoria occasionally dates. She wouldn’t be filled with jealousy whenever she walks in on Victoria and Sulli gushing over those said dates. And she definitely wouldn’t have to bury all of her feelings for the older woman. She would be able to express them in a manner that isn’t self detrimental.

 ****  


Luna can recall the day when those feelings first made themselves known. Victoria had kissed her cheek and Luna couldn’t help but to imagine what would happened if she just turned her head the slightest. And then suddenly her feelings were no longer friendly. Much more than that to be precise. Something more explicit.

Luna closes her eyes, cursing her stupid, uncontrollable heart. Why do things always have to be so unfair? She treasures her friendship with Victoria. She truly does. But she also kind of wants to ruin it so they can be lovers instead. Yeah, wishful thinking.

For long minutes Luna stays tangled in the throes of her unrequited love, silently berating herself to get a grip before things turn really bad. So it is no surprise that the soft rap on the door jars her more than it should have.

“Sunyoung?” Of course it’s Victoria. Luna must have woken her when she had made a not-so-clean-break from the bedroom. “You’ve been in there a while, you okay?”

Luna quickly pats her sweat-slicked cheeks before standing to open the door.

Victoria is gorgeous, standing in the dim hallway straight out of bed. Her hair is down now, cascading dark locks past her shoulders, her tank top drapes loosely over her chest, and she is staring sleepily at Luna in wait of an answer.

Clearing her throat, Luna replies. “I’m fine, unnie. Just had to use the toilet.”

Victoria studies the younger intently, causing Luna to clam up because- _what if she sees through the lie?_ Luna can’t hold the leader’s gaze, dropping her eyes to look at the tiles between their feet. Her heart is pounding violently under the scrutiny and she thinks that she might actually throw up her dinner. But then Victoria utters a soft ‘okay’ which dissipates the discomfort.

“Well, I gotta pee now so..” Victoria says a she brushes past Luna’s shoulder. The brief touch leaves Luna with a traitorous shiver creeping her body. The singer almost doesn’t have the mind to move until Victoria adds, “I’ll meet you back in bed.”

And God. _God._ Luna should not take it the way she does. Victoria had meant it in a completely innocent way. It is quite normal for the five band mates to rotate sleeping buddies when the loneliness of idol-hood hits hard. Victoria had not meant it to be suggestive. They aren’t about to have some sort of R rated, late-night rendezvous. (That only happens in Luna’s dreams)

Luna snaps out of it to find she is now standing all alone in the dark hallway of the dorm. Victoria had closed the bathroom door. Taking that as her cue, Luna makes her way quickly back to the bedroom where she proceeds to strip off her pyjamas. There is no way she’s sleeping in something that damp now. She uses her shirt to wipe the excess perspiration from her heated body, tosses it into a basket afterwards.

She has a fleeting yearning to grab one of Victoria’s oversized t-shirts, but concludes that for going to bed, it’s weird to randomly strip your own clothes in favour of a friend’s. Instead, Luna moves to get a crop top from her dresser.

“You’re hot,” the low voice startles the bejeezus out her. Crossing arms over her bare chest, she whips around to, yet again, find Victoria in a doorway. A flush rises up Luna’s neck that comes to full bloom on her cheeks. She’s thankful that the room is too dim for Victoria to see the redness of her face. But she has no time for further reaction because the older woman is continuing. “I mean it’s fine if you just wanna sleep like that. I won’t mind.”

Luna coughs awkwardly as Victoria crawls back in bed. The girl’s not gonna lie, the offer is tempting. It’s not like they haven’t seen each other butt naked before. With five young women who each have their mischievous streak- it’s a common occurrence in the dorm. Though, taking Luna’s attraction for the leader into consideration, it will be too strange to sleep naked in the same bed. Too exciting and suffocating all at once.

Luna pulls on a crop top and flops back into bed. The heat hasn’t completely obliterated her better judgement. Yet.

Although, maybe it will be gone in two weeks time when Luna finds herself going down on a beautiful girl that her sister had set her up with, pretending that it’s Victoria’s legs that are spread for her, and Victoria’s moans filling the room. But hey, no one will be the wiser.

**_FIN._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to finishing some long over due femslash. Femslash needs more love omg. title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxdrBxW1LNk)


End file.
